Indigo
by Ember Mage
Summary: The color between us merged into a different one, with happiness down the road. Zakuro x Minto.
1. look over here

**Disclaimer:** No property of _Tokyo Mew Mew_ belongs to me. All characters are copyright to Ikumi Mia and Yoshida Reiko.

* * *

**Author's note:** These one-shots are done for the LiveJournal community, 30kisses. I selected this couple because my friend Lani thought these themes fit Zakuro and Minto, and I have yet to try my hand at _Tokyo Mew Mew_ fanfiction. All stories will focus mainly on the relationship between Zakuro and Minto, so if you don't like slash, this isn't the story for you.

* * *

**Indigo  
Theme #1 - look over here**

* * *

She had decided to take a walk, and she had decided to catch up with her. Both of them walked side by side along the damp sidewalks, cheerfully holding their umbrellas to shield them from the merciless rain.

The weather was uncalled for, really; the gloomy, gray skies looked like they were going to make way for the bright, warm sun, but instead, the clouds started mourning again. Luckily, the two had brought their umbrellas just in case, since it had rained in the morning.

She loved to accompany her during her walks, just like her her dog accompanying herself. She would always try to start up a conversation, (though awkward at some times) studying the peaceful look on her partner's face, as if she were taking more thought into a subject than she should be.

One question in particular was what Minto had wanted to ask. Curious, she drew a quiet breath and waited until she was sure Zakuro was paying attention to her.

"Why is the wolf always the lonely one?"

Minto sheepishly shifted her grip on the handle of the umbrella, and made sure she avoided the muddy puddle in front of her. She patiently waited for a response with a child's eagerness, smiling gently at the idol.

Zakuro silently mused about this for a while. "Have you ever heard the cry of a wolf? Even when the wolf is with his pack, there is something missing in his heart. He cries to the moon, longing for something that would never happen again. Something magical... like maybe true power, or true power within true love." She paused to push a couple locks of her amethyst-toned hair behind an ear airily.

Minto graced her with a satisfied smile, and then saw a shadow glowing beneath her. She stopped, taking time to stick out her hand from underneath the motherly shelter of her umbrella. As if she had expected it, her hand was kissed by the weak shimmer of the sun.

"Look, the sun's coming out,"commented Minto, withdrawing her hand.

"And the rain's stopping,"added Zakuro, lowering her purple umbrella.

The weather had decided to take a nice turn for the two, and the sunny orb blew kisses around them, letting the rays caress the Earth. Although some of the drizzle was still there, it was nonetheless quiet airy.

Minto pulled back her cerulean-colored umbrella, and continued gliding along the paved roads with her idol. She softly placed her index finger on her chin, forming another question to ask Zakuro. As she pulled one out of thin air, her cheeks turned pink, but she asked anyway.

"Is a kiss really that painful?"


	2. news letter

**Disclaimer:** No property of _Tokyo Mew Mew_ belongs to me. All characters are copyright to Ikumi Mia and Yoshida Reiko.

* * *

**Author's note:** These one-shots are done for the LiveJournal community, 30kisses. I selected this couple because my friend Lani thought these themes fit Zakuro and Minto, and I have yet to try my hand at _Tokyo Mew Mew_ fanfiction. All stories will focus mainly on the relationship between Zakuro and Minto, so if you don't like slash, this isn't the story for you.

* * *

**Indigo  
Theme #2 - news; letter**

* * *

Sometimes there are things that are hard to forget, but eventually you slip out of those chains as you grow older.

Minto had done something that was very important to her, but now in her daily life, she would forget about it unless someone reminded her.

It started on one rainy afternoon, where the weather had decided to contrast with Minto's abnormally ecstatic behavior. Minto burst through the front doors in squeals, sopping wet from running. Delighted, the first place she dashed to was her room. It didn't matter if her maid was yelling at her, Miki was barking from her excitement, or that she was soaked; Minto finally found the address to send fan letters to her favorite idol, Fujiwara Zakuro. Zakuro was one of the most important people in the world to her, and finding this address was like a miracle.

She spent days composing a letter of sophistication, exploring her admiration for the expression to Zakuro's grace. With her glitter gel pen and her sky-colored stationary, Minto wrote in her best handwriting, explaining how she was a fan of Zakuro, and how much she loved her. Minto even neatly placed stickers onto the letter that she had taken a long time to craft with her handwriting. At last, she slipped the mint-scented paper into a blue envelope, sealed it with a kiss, and mailed it off to the address.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

There was no reply.

Disappointed, Minto wondered what went wrong. Was Zakuro offended with her letter? Did she laugh, cry, got insulted, gained infuriation from her? Was the address even real to begin with? Minto checked the address again and again, looking it up to see if it wasn't a hoax.

The address was real enough, but Minto still received no reply. She mentally scolded herself for hoping for such a childish wish. Zakuro had done the worst thing to her; she didn't even make any notification of ever reading the letter. Minto reminded herself that Zakuro probably gained at least a thousand fan letters a day, and possibly couldn't read them all within her busy schedule.

Minto finally made up her mind that it was best to see this as just a child's dream after watching Zakuro's interview on a talk show she didn't normally watch.

"How many fan letters do you get a day?" asked the talk show host.

Zakuro shrugged. "Oh, maybe around 250 to 500. My manager says that all of them haven't been brought here."

"No doubt you're popular."

The two chuckled after the host's comment, but inwardly Minto wasn't happy. That meant more letters Zakuro would have to read. Maybe Zakuro wouldn't even notice her at all.

In the end, Minto gave up, knowing her wish was too good to be true.

Months later, after walking home with Zakuro in the rain, Minto received an envelope from her maid when she welcomed her home. The envelope looked different from the many letters she had gotten; it was the color of lavender and had the murky smell of pomegranite. Minto flipped the envelope around, and discovered no return address. Someone must have slipped it into the mailbox rather than sending it through mail. But who?

Eying it curiously, she retreated to her room, carefully breaking the seal on the envelope, and peeked into its contents. Inside was a photo of Zakuro and herself, grinning cheerfully at the camera.

Why was Zakuro sending her a photo? Curiosity got the better of Minto. She flipped the photo over and saw that something had been scribbled on the back in purple pen.

_Dear Minto,_

When our surroundings change, memories last forever, especially with you and me.

Kisses,  
Fujiwara Zakuro

From the graceful flourishes of Zakuro's signature to the messy handwriting at the heading, Minto gasped in surprise. The letter. Of course! The ballerina gingerly touched her cheek, memories flooding back to her. Did Zakuro mean that she read her letter? There was no other way to deny it.

Flushing from what she vaguely remembered what she wrote in the past, Minto inwardly squealed in surprise, deciding to look for a frame to hold this picture.


	3. jolt!

**Disclaimer:** No property of _Tokyo Mew Mew_ belongs to me. All characters are copyright to Ikumi Mia and Yoshida Reiko.

* * *

**Author's note:** These one-shots are done for the LiveJournal community, 30kisses. I selected this couple because my friend Lani thought these themes fit Zakuro and Minto, and I have yet to try my hand at _Tokyo Mew Mew_ fanfiction. All stories will focus mainly on the relationship between Zakuro and Minto, so if you don't like slash, this isn't the story for you.

* * *

**Indigo  
Theme #3 - jolt!**

* * *

Whenever a person has a dream, others say it is because on that particular day that person has been thinking too much.

After receiving the photo, the moment Minto fell asleep, she was washed away into a realm that made no sense, and the only sounds she heard were people mumbling nonsense which, ironically, made sense to her dream-wise.

At first, Minto remembered the time where she had written the letter, but things were different than what she had known that happened. In this alternate version, all of the sudden Zakuro was there beside her, witnessing every stroke she had implanted onto the now-green stationary.

"These are the memories,"she heard Zakuro whisper, placing a hand on her shoulder, reciting the phrase once again in French.

All of the sudden, Minto saw the photo Zakuro had sent her. It was primly resting in a fancy frame Minto had found before she went to bed, but all of the sudden, a bevy of fanboys stormed into her room. One of Zakuro's fanboys snatched the frame and ran away with it, his hands greedily clutching the metal framing.

"Please!" cried Minto, chasing after them. "Give it back to me!"

The boys paid no heed, and continued running and laughing.

Minto called again, this time as loud as she could. "You have no idea how important it is to me!"

The boys acted like they didn't listen, and at this rate, they were going to take away one of her treasures. Minto gritted her teeth and decided to take measures. She drew her Mew Pendant out and raised it in the air, screeching,"Mew Mew Minto Metamorphisis!"

Within seconds, the electric blue light around her dispersed, revealing a whole different person. Minto emerged as her Mew Mew self, quickly equipping her Mint Tone Arrow to shoot at those bullies.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" called Minto, firing an arrow of cerulean into the distance, but suddenly, instead of the bullies, Miki showed up in a horrific form; it was the same monster Minto and Ichigo had fought when Miki went postal by an alien.

It was too late to cancel the attack. Minto watched helplessly as the line of blue light flew straight and true towards her dog. As the arrow stopped above his head, Minto shrieked,"Miki!" at the top of her lungs, but...

Minto's eyes suddenly flew wide open in a jolt. Pushing herself up on the bed, she stared across the room, unsure of what had happened. It took a few minutes to finally register in her mind that what had happened was only a dream.

The next day, while leaving Café Mew Mew, Minto told Zakuro about her dream, and how she felt different after experiencing the events within. "It made me feel uncomfortable for some reason,"concluded Minto, looking up into the sky. "I didn't know what to do, even if I could do something."

Zakuro stared at her comrade, not saying anything. Her next response was bringing Minto into a soft embrace.

"Eh?" Minto squeaked in surprise when the violet-haired girl pulled her into a comforting hug.

The idol smoothed the back of Minto's head, whispering soothingly,"It's all right. The worst has been over now."

The protector of birds succumbed into the warmth that her partner had provided, surrending herself into Zakuro's hug. She felt a pair of lips gently press her forehead, and knew that she was safe from everything in the world, as long as Zakuro was there.


	4. our distance and that person

**Disclaimer:** No property of _Tokyo Mew Mew_ belongs to me. All characters are copyright to Ikumi Mia and Yoshida Reiko.

* * *

**Author's note:** These one-shots are done for the LiveJournal community, 30kisses. I selected this couple because my friend Lani thought these themes fit Zakuro and Minto, and I have yet to try my hand at _Tokyo Mew Mew_ fanfiction. All stories will focus mainly on the relationship between Zakuro and Minto, so if you don't like slash, this isn't the story for you.

* * *

**Indigo  
Theme #4 - our distance and that person**

* * *

It was one of those days where work came first on Zakuro's top three. She sighed, staring at her reflection at the mirror in front of her in the makeup room. Her hair had been washed and teased up in a graceful way that only professional hairstylers could manage to do, her outfit had been chosen for the shoot, and her makeup had been added onto her face, from shiny pale lipstick tinted on her petal-soft lips to a light amethyst eyeshadow.

It was one of those days where work separated Zakuro from spending time with Minto. Having the life of an idol was very timetaking sometimes, not to mention very busy. On these occasions, it was as if the model didn't have time to see Minto anymore.

Zakuro had been left alone by request to dress up for the shoot, but upon moving her trenchcoat to a different chair to make room for putting her clothes, a piece of paper slipped out. Curious, Zakuro wondered what it was and picked it up, unfolding its neatly pressed creases.

The familiar minty scent of the paper drifted and expanded around the room. To her amazement, it was a letter from none other than Minto. The letter wasn't signed, but by handwriting and smell, Zakuro obviously recognized the sender, and Minto most likely assumed that Zakuro would quickly find out that she wrote it.

How did she get this letter into her coat? Zakuro tried to think of a certain time, but found nothing. Minto could have slipped it into her pocket at any time, be it while Zakuro was working her shifts at the café or when she'd snuggle into Zakuro, giving her a chance to put it in.

"_Do your best, Onee-sama_...?" Zakuro read the letter out loud to herself, her eyes running over every graceful curve of Minto's handwriting.

A couple of lines consisting of Xs and Os riddled the bottom of the paper, with a wobbly heart drawn next to it. Zakuro smiled at the "kisses" Minto wrote, and let her discomfort slip free from the confinements of her body.

"Minto..." Zakuro closed her eyes and opened them again, rereading the message in her mind. The strong feeling of knowing Minto was that certain person who would always there for her, despite their distance, filled her heart with an odd warmth that she could not find the words to describe.

A knock on the door brought her back to the shores of reality. "Fujiwara-san, 10 minutes until we shoot!"

"All right."

Zakuro folded the letter and slipped it back into her coat. She finished dressing for the shoot and then left the room, knowing that it was nice that someone still cared for her.


	5. ano sa

**Disclaimer:** No property of _Tokyo Mew Mew_ belongs to me. All characters are copyright to Ikumi Mia and Yoshida Reiko.

* * *

**Author's note:** These one-shots are done for the LiveJournal community, 30kisses. I selected this couple because my friend Lani thought these themes fit Zakuro and Minto, and I have yet to try my hand at _Tokyo Mew Mew_ fanfiction. All stories will focus mainly on the relationship between Zakuro and Minto, so if you don't like slash, this isn't the story for you.

* * *

**Indigo  
Theme #5 - "ano sa" ("hey, you know...")**

* * *

One of the things that puzzled Minto the most was Zakuro herself. Sure, she had gotten close to the periwinkle-haired woman, but Zakuro had that certain enigma, that certain mystery always surrounding her. What was Zakuro thinking whenever Retasu broke another teapot? Whenever Purin would go off in one of her acrobatic acts again? What about whenever Ichigo started acting funny because of Aoyama?

Minto, while sipping her favorite tea, would watch Zakuro's icy stare flicker about the room. Was she amused at Retasu's mishaps? Was she disturbed at Purin's special flipping trick? Was she laughing inside whenever Ichigo started tripping over while daydreaming about Aoyama?

At the end of closing time, after the two were millions of miles away from the café, Minto shifted her stare at Zakuro, who still seemed aloof, even when the weather was at its worst. The wind thrashed her hair about instead of its usual gentle kisses, and occasionally, she would blink whenever a drop of rain would fly towards her eyes. 

"Hey, you know,"Minto suddenly heard herself began. Her sentence faltered and fell apart when Zakuro turned her gaze towards her. Minto blinked. What was that one stupid thing she was going to propose? Let's understand each other more? I want to know you better? You are such a puzzle to me? All of those suggestions sounded pretty weak and lame.

Minto caught her tongue, and upon the uncomfortable silence, she mumbled some incoherent words that even she did not know what was said.

Zakuro raised an eyebrow and then smiled. "You truly are an mystery, Minto,"she murmured, a tone of amusement lifting her voice.


	6. the space between dream and reality

**Disclaimer:** No property of _Tokyo Mew Mew_ belongs to me. All characters are copyright to Ikumi Mia and Yoshida Reiko.

* * *

**Author's note:** These one-shots are done for the LiveJournal community, 30kisses. I selected this couple because my friend Lani thought these themes fit Zakuro and Minto, and I have yet to try my hand at _Tokyo Mew Mew_ fanfiction. All stories will focus mainly on the relationship between Zakuro and Minto, so if you don't like slash, this isn't the story for you.

* * *

**Indigo  
Theme #6 - the space between dream and reality**

* * *

True love was one of the hardest things to search for in the cruel skirts of this land, and to a young girl, it seemed only like a dream. The dream-like feeling felt different from the harsh reality, and to be pushed between the two bategories seemed impossible.

In the past, she would press her own hand to her lips, dreaming of what the sensation of love felt like. In reality, she'd wistfully watch soap operas on television, half-wishing that she could find someone to love her in that very certain way.

In a hushed voice, she would whisper this thought to her lover, who would respond with a kiss, assuring her that she was between her dream and her reality.


End file.
